


you get what you give

by hellraisin, soapghost



Series: nasty woodbury boys [1]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fighting, Fingering, Gunplay, Hot Sex, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Merle's POV, No Romance, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangling, Threats, bottom governor, like literally beating each other to a pulp, mention of prison, this really aint healthy but yknow its hot so whatever, top merle, unhealthy relationship, use of the Q-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 16:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellraisin/pseuds/hellraisin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapghost/pseuds/soapghost
Summary: He caught the way one corner of the Governor’s mouth quirked up, just a little, and cursed himself for letting him get a rise of out him.“Whatever,” he said after a moment, turning to climb down from the wall. “Just tell me to fuck off next time instead of openin’ the door with ya dick out, huh?”“And here I thought you’d like that.”Jaw clenching again, he turned back to him. “I ain’t into that shit. I told ya.”“Rich, considering you propositioned me.”





	you get what you give

Prison had been an experience for Merle. His sentence was only sixteen months, but that was a long time to go without seeing a woman. He might not have been the most attractive man, but he somehow still managed to find a girl to screw whenever he’d needed it. Prison though was barren; a wasteland.

 He wasn’t a queer. He had no interest in men. But all that time without a woman’s touch had his mind wandering. A few easy handjobs exchanged, a messy blowjob here and there, and Merle was sated until he got out, pushing the experience to the back of his mind. It wasn’t gay if there weren’t no feelings or nothing. He still liked women. It was just because he needed to let off steam, and there were only men. It meant nothing.

 He tried to tell himself the same thing when he got to Woodbury.

 A lot had changed since his stint in prison. Losing a hand, losing his brother, and y’know, the big zombie apocalypse tearing across the whole of the states, if not the world. The Governor had found him, weary and bleeding as he traipsed out of Atlanta, and had taken him back, patched him up, given him purpose.

 Merle assumed that his loyalty was out of duty, nothing more. For all his charm, it wasn’t like the Governor was all that likeable. But something about watching all the women in the town fawn over him didn’t sit right with Merle.

 It wasn’t jealousy. Nothing like that. Not of either side. He wasn’t a queer.

 But there were a few lingering glances now and then, between him and the Governor. And Merle being Merle, figured it would be just like the prison.

He stopped by the Governor’s quarters one night, just to review how the walker pits were getting on. Leaning nonchalantly against the counter of the kitchenette, he shrugged a shoulder as they spoke, and folded his arms over his chest (keeping the bayonet underneath, careful not to stab himself with it).  “At least it’s easy to pick their teeth out. Gives our Milty somethin’ to do with his time, huh?”

 “Milton has enough to do,” the Governor said, not looking up from where he was sitting at his table, reading over a report.

 “If ya say so,” Merle hummed, looking around the room then as they fell into silence. After a moment, the Governor looked up at him from the papers he was looking over, fixing him with a stern look. “What?”

“What are you still doing here?” he asked, bluntly.

 “Just enjoyin’ the scenery. S’nicer than my bunk.”

 “Obviously. They’re my quarters.”

 “I should come by more often.”

 Merle just smirked at him then. He expected him to make a remark, shoot him down, but he didn’t. Just kept staring. He looked as the Governor kept his eyes firmly on him, just watching each other, a strange staring competition.

 After a moment, Merle looked away, though he caught the smirk on the Governor’s lips as he reached for the mug of coffee in front of him. He waited for him to take a long sip before he smirked.

 “Y’know, ya can blow me sometime, if you want.”

 The Governor nearly choked, turning to glare at Merle then. “I can _what?_ ”

 “That look. Y’know. Like ya hungry. Can’t blame ya, man like me. S’totally understandable. Ain’t no shame in it,” he shrugged, cocksure as always.

 “Is that what you want? Is this you making a move? Because I don’t appreciate it.”

 “Me? I ain’t no queer,” Merle huffed, rolling his eyes. “Just sayin’. Two guys, lettin’ off a little steam. Ain’t no harm in it. So if you’re wanting to blow me, you’re totally welcome to it.”

 “I’m not ‘wanting to blow you’,” the Governor said plainly, expression hard to read as he turned back to his report. “You may leave now.”

 Merle shrugged a shoulder as he pushed himself away from the counter. “Suit ya’self,” he said as he left the room, closing the door behind him, and that was that.

 

* * *

 

 

Until it wasn’t.

After a supply run gone wrong, losing two of their men to biters, Merle knocked on the Governor’s door in the middle of the night, knowing he’d need to be updated. He was covered in blood, and sweat, still panting a little, but his mouth closed almost immediately when the Governor’s door opened.

He was wearing a robe, and not much else, panting himself.

Merle raised an eyebrow. “I interruptin’ something?”

“Nothing important,” the Governor said plainly.

“Right. Well,” he shrugged. “We lost Hernandez, and King. Biters. Pushed ‘em down into the pits though, so we’ll be able to collect ‘em tomorrow once they turn properly.”

The Governor made a displeased noise then, but said nothing.

Merle shrugged. “Be fine. I’ll sort it. Get replacements. Y’know how it is out there. Just happens someti-“ he started, and then went quiet. Somewhere mid-sentence, his eyes had trailed down to see that the Governor’s cock was quite clearly hard beneath his robe, and he snapped his eyes back up, jaw shutting. “Yeah. So. I’ll go. Let ya finish up,” he nodded, turning on his heel before the Governor could stop him.

 

* * *

 

He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t no queer.

The only reason he’d ran was ‘cause it was obvious the Governor had one of those women back there in his quarters. Andrea, probably. They were close, he’d noticed. He’d probably literally pulled out of her just to open the door, and probably pushed back in just as easily once the door had closed.

The Governor didn’t confront him about it until Merle was on wall duty later in the week, and he climbed up onto the wall with him, watching a few of the walkers stumble and stagger towards the gate as he reached for his golf club.

“Never seen you scarper so fast,” he commented idly as he took a swing.

“Hm?”

“The other night. After King, and Hernandez. You left in a hurry.” Another swing.

“You’re hitting too hard,” Merle said, and then shrugged. “You were busy. Didn’t wanna keep ya.”

“My business is exactly that. My business. I wanted to hear what happened. And you just turned tail and ran,” the Governor said easily, hitting a golf ball directly into a walker’s eye, the squelch audible even from the wall. “It was cowardly of you, Dixon,” he said then, turning back to look at him. “I didn’t bring you to work for me because I needed a coward.”

Merle wasn’t sure where that came from, whether it was a test or not, but his jaw clenched anyway. He caught the way one corner of the Governor’s mouth quirked up, just a little, and cursed himself for letting him get a rise of out him.

“Whatever,” he said after a moment, turning to climb down from the wall. “Just tell me to fuck off next time instead of openin’ the door with ya dick out, huh?”

“And here I thought you’d like that.”

Jaw clenching again, he turned back to him. “I ain’t into that shit. I told ya.”

“Rich, considering you propositioned me.”

“I offered to let ya.”

“And I refused. So you’re just into people doing things for you.”

“Like you ain’t neither.”

“Oh, no, I am,” the Governor nodded, looking down at Merle then. “But you get what you give.” He fixed him with another of those stern looks, before he turned back to the golfing range he’d set up.

Merle thought about that. About what it meant. About whether there was a proposition of his own in there. But detective work wasn’t exactly his strong suit, and he left it well alone.

 

* * *

  

The thing about the Governor was that as blunt as he was when he needed to be, he sometimes had trouble being outright about what he really wanted.

 Merle had won several matches in the fighting ring earlier in the evening, when he’d heard word from Milton that the Governor was looking for him. Part of him knew he was nothing more than a prized fighting dog in Woodbury, keeping the citizens entertained with a show of strength.

 He should mind. Should hate it. But getting to fight whenever he wanted, drink when he wanted, sleep in a proper bed… He couldn’t bring himself to care all that much.

 Still a little high off the adrenaline, he made his way to the Governor’s quarters, and knocked. When the door opened, he was relieved to see he wasn’t wearing a robe, at least.

 “Wanted to see me, boss?”

 “Take a seat,” he said, stepping aside to let Merle in. He immediately made a beeline for the table, taking a seat and propping his feet up on it as though he owned the place, much to the Governor’s disdain.

 “The truth is,” the Governor continued then, “I’m worried about your loyalty. I’ve heard you’ve been slacking off. And your fights this evening were… below par.”

 “You’re _what now_?” Merle asked, brow furrowing. “Who the hell said that? I ain’t slackin’. I’ll friggin’ show ‘em what slackin’ looks like though,” he bit out, bringing his feet down from the table immediately.

 The Governor’s lips quirked again, the same way he did whenever he got a rise out of Merle.

 He shrugged nonchalantly, moving to lean against the countertop like Merle had a few days before, his arms folding across his chest. “You’re just not as… you know. Dedicated,” he said, giving Merle a condescending look then. “It’s getting to you, isn’t it? Your brother being on enemy lines. If you’re not as big and tough as you claim to be, I don’t know what I need you for anymore, Dixon.”

 “Ya think I ain’t useful no more? Just cause’a him?” Merle challenged.

“Oh, you’re catching on. So smart.”

 In a swift movement, Merle rose from the table then, fists clenching. “You ain’t got a goddamn _clue_ what ya talkin’ about.”

 There it was again. The half-smirk. “I think I’ve got more of a clue than you’ve had in your entire life. No offense.”

 “The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

 “Means you’re not very clever,” the Governor said, sneering as he looked down at Merle then, the height difference clear as Merle tried to square up to him.

 “Neither are you if ya don’t think I’ll deck ya if ya keep talkin’. Beat down a million pretty boys who think they’re untouchable like you do,” he growled out, getting in the Governor’s face then, but the Governor only shrugged.

 “All bark, no bite.”

 Merle laughed then, shaking his head. The laugh was cold and bitter, almost cruel as he took a half step back, and then before the Governor could see it coming, threw a short, sharp punch right into the centre of his face.

 He stumbled back, hand moving to his nose, finding the blood there, as Merle just watched, smirk on his face. “I hope you know that was a mistake,” he said, before he punched Merle directly in the throat, sending him reeling back.

 Leaning back against a chair, Merle panted, trying to get his breath back, before the panting turned to laughing. The Governor’s expression fell, the satisfaction of the hit quickly cancelled out by the laughter.

 “That all ya got? I ain’t even bleedin’. That’s just disappointing,” he smirked.

 The Governor rolled up his sleeves then, and moved to grab Merle by the collar of his shirt, before he spun them around to push him against the wall of the kitchenette, one hand moving to beat down on his face, again, and again, and again.

 There was definitely blood that time.

 “Much better,” Merle said when the Governor finally let up for a moment, teeth red with blood, but he wasted no time in grabbing hold of the Governor’s own shirt collar to hold him steady as he head-butted him.

 It became obvious to Merle the longer this went on, that while the Governor clearly hated not being in control of the situation, he was also doing this entirely on purpose. Riling Merle up. As though he was easier to handle when he was volatile, violent.

 “This is going to stop being fun for you soon.”

 “Oh yeah?” Merle laughed, licking the blood from his lips. “Dunno about that. I’m only just startin’ to have a good time. How ya gonna do that?”

 “You’ll see,” the Governor hummed, and then brought both hands up to Merle’s throat to squeeze, getting him against the wall again.

 Merle kept up his smirk as best he could. “Shoulda known you’d be into this,” he bit out, voice low and words strained as the Governor started to squeeze harder.

 Bringing a leg up to place a foot on the Governor’s chest, he managed to push him away with a hard kick, and he went back, stumbling.

 “That all you can do? Fight and push me away?” he bit out.

 “Did you have something else in mind?” Merle asked then.

 They looked at each other for a long moment, before Merle moved to grab a hold of the Governor, pressing him back against the wall, laying the bayonet against his chest, the knife pressing into his throat.

 “If ya do, ya might wanna spit it out before I get a little too enthusiastic with this thing,” he murmured, letting the knife dig in just a little.

 He was getting cocky then, confident, feeling in control and loving it. But he hadn’t accounted for the revolver the Governor kept underneath his belt; at least not until it was suddenly at his temple.

 “On your knees,” the Governor demanded then, flicking the safety off with a distinct click.

 Anyone else might’ve panicked then, knowing that the Governor definitely wasn’t above shooting those who even meant something to him, but Merle just smirked. “That so hard? To tell me what ya really wanted?” he asked.

 “Shut it.”

 “S’why ya asked me here, ain’t it? What’s wrong, Blondie not putting out?”

 “Knees,” the Governor growled again, tapping the barrel against his temple a little harder, and Merle went down easily.

 It wasn’t gay. He wasn’t a queer. It was just two guys letting off steam. And you get what you give, right? If he blew him, he’d be blown back. Easy as pie, and definitely worth it.

 He undid the Governor’s belt easily, popping the button and the zipper deftly. Pulling out his cock, he found it almost fully hard already, and smirked. “Damn. You’re really into that strangling thing, huh?” he asked, licking his lips.

 The Governor sighed in annoyance. “I get the feeling you are too,” he said pointedly, remembering the way Merle had done nothing but smirk.

 “Usually the strangler, not the stranglee,” he shrugged, starting to slowly stroke at the cock in his hand. “Shoulda known you’d like fuckin’ after ya all beat up though. What, ya like fuckin’ someone’s mouth after ya made ‘em bleed first?” he teased, mouth running a mile a minute even during sex, leaning in to lick just the very tip of his cock, teasing.

 He should’ve expected the warning shot the Governor fired really, right by his head, leaving his ear ringing. He just laughed though, even as the Governor clenched his jaw. “I won’t miss next time. Stop teasing.”

 “Needy little bitch,” Merle said then, moving in to take the head into his mouth. He was still in control somehow, gun to his head, dick in his mouth, and it made the Governor let out a strained groan, fisting a hand into the collar of his shirt again. Smirking as best he could with his mouth full, Merle moved his hand to tug his pants down a little further, getting a handful of his balls then, and chuckling at the moan he let out.

 Starting to bob his head properly, Merle hummed, only for the Governor to finally speak up again. “Atta boy,” he murmured, and Merle just rolled his eyes, never one to like being condescended. The Governor rocked his hips up into his mouth then, and Merle pulled off immediately, gagging.

 “Fuckin’ asshole,” he bit out, trying to get his breath back. “Try bein’ a little more appreciative of what I’m doin’ for ya here, else this is all ya gettin’.”

 He tried not to think about how he’d basically just offered to give him more.

 The Governor just patted his cheek condescendingly, and moved the gun back against his temple. “You better go on.”

 Merle growled then, but did as he was told, taking him back into his mouth, cheeks hollowed, bobbing his head. The Governor was clearly taken aback by the sudden enthusiasm, letting his guard down a little, head tipping back a little. But then Merle’s hand crept further back, behind his balls, until he was pressing a pad of one finger against the Governor’s ass.

 If he wanted to fight dirty, Merle would bring it ten times harder.

 The Governor froze. “You better think twice about that.”

 Pulling off enough to speak, Merle shrugged. “Thought about it. And uh… nah. I’m good,” he hummed, leaning back in again, sucking at the head as he teased the pad of his finger against the hole in a smooth motion, circling it.

 He felt the gun harder against his temple then, the Governor’s finger definitely on the trigger, but then he heard a low moan. Looking up at him, he smirked when he realised the Governor couldn’t meet his eyes.

 “Well goddamn,” Merle murmured, pulling off with a wet pop. “Lookie here, huh? Somebody likes it up the ass,” he teased, biting his lip.

 “Shut your goddamn mouth. I can still shoot you.”

 “But ya won’t.”

 “I could,” the Governor protested, but his voice was getting weaker, his threats less believable.

 Merle only smirked. “Tell ya what. You get these clothes off, and fetch me a bottle’a something slick, and I’ll even open ya up myself.”

 The Governor angrily bit down on his lip as he pondered, but it didn't really take him long to make a choice. "Fine. Come on," he huffed, leading Merle into his bedroom. “Don't make me regret his." Rolling his eyes at the smug expression on Merle's face, he put his gun away in a drawer, and pulled out a bottle of lube, tossing it onto the bed as he moved to work out of his pants.

 So this was really happening. At least he was gonna top. Had to count for something, right?

 Sitting on the edge of the bed, he removed the knife from his bayonet and tossed it aside, before he caught the look the Governor gave him. “What? Did ya want me to keep it on? That’s real dirty.”

 “Shut up. Get to work,” the Governor bit out, shedding his shirt as he moved to stand in front of Merle then.

 Sighing, he slicked up two fingers and reached between his legs, pressing one into the Governor slowly as he leaned in to take his cock into his mouth again, just because he could. The noises he made got to Merle immediately, in ways he didn’t think a guy ever could. Oh there, was no way he was gonna live this one down.

 Curling the finger inside him, and then beginning to push and pull it in and out, Merle chuckled around his cock as the Governor moaned lowly. “Look at you,” he breathed then, pulling off enough to speak. “S’like ya gagging for it,” he hummed, starting to slip a second one in.

 The Governor’s breath hitched at that. Who knew such a determined man, so drunk on power, would come undone so easily at the hand of his second in command?

 He curled his fingers then, and the Governor’s cock twitched. “Quit stalling,” he bit out, a warning.

 “Ohoho, that too much for ya? You’re definitely not gonna manage what I got for ya if two fingers are enough to get ya goin’,” he teased, pulling his fingers out then. The Governor growled at the loss, but just watched as Merle leaned back on the bed, resting back on his elbows, before one hand moved to unbutton his own jeans. “Gotta do something for me first though, sugar.”

 The Governor’s eye wandered to where Merle was pulling his cock out, and shook his head. “You’re fucking me. That’s enough.”

 “Mm, well. It ain’t,” he smirked. “C’mon. Ya want it in ya, ya gotta work for it. Can’t get everythin’ round here for free,” he teased, fucking up into his own fist for a moment. “Get what ya give, right?”

 Growling, the Governor sank to his knees then, batting Merle’s hand away to take hold of him, grip almost a little too tight, but Merle didn’t even mind.

 “Aw, c’mon, lighten up, would ya?” he smirked. “Quit lookin’ so grumpy and put that pretty mouth to work, would ya, sugar?”

 As soon as the Governor’s mouth was on his cock, Merle hummed, licking his lips. “That’s it. There ya go,” he breathed, watching as the light praise actually seemed to relax the Governor enough to bob his head slowly. Merle groaned at the sensation, feeling his tongue against the underside of his cock as he sucked him.

 He leaned back on his elbows again, just watching as the Governor went to town, and then bit his lip after a moment. “Want me to fuck you yet?” he asked. The Governor almost seemed to get lost in it, until he heard Merle speak, and pulled away, getting to his feet.

 “We haven’t got all day.”

 “Eager,” he smirked, standing up and taking off the wife beater he was wearing, using it to wipe his own blood from his face, before tossing it aside. He caught the way the Governor eyed him, and opened his arms to give him a better view. “Like what ya see?”

 Maybe the Governor ‘wasn’t a queer’ neither.

 Merle watched as he climbed onto the bed, and then laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, no, no, no. Cute. But no. Ya can stand at the foot of the bed, and ya can bend over it, how’s that?” he smirked.

 The Governor grabbed him by the jaw then, squeezing. “You breathe a word of this to anyone, and I will cut you open and feed you your own guts,” he bit out. Letting go of him, he moved to the foot of the bed, standing there. Merle just smirked, and moved to stand behind him, placing a hand on the small of his back almost gently, before he used it to push him down, bending him over.

 “There, that so hard?” he asked as he lubed up his cock with a hum.

 “Shut up and get on with it.”

 "That ain't no way to talk to the man who's boutta screw ya six ways to Sunday, now, is it?" Merle smirked as he stroked himself, and then slowly pressed the head of his cock to the Governor's hole, teasing. "Should get ya to say please, shouldn't I? Should make ya tell me how desperate you are for it, first. Make ya work for it," he smirked.

 The Governor growled. “Just fuck me, would you?”

 "Mm, I dunno," Merle shrugged, pressing forward a little, letting the very tip start to breach the ring of muscle, before he pulled back with a hum, much to the Governor’s chagrin by the way he huffed out an irritated breath. "Ya don't sound like ya want it enough. And y'know, there ain't exactly a gun to my head right now, so... Ya best get tellin' ya ol' pal Merle how much ya need his dick, huh?"

 Gritting his teeth, as though he couldn’t believe he was submitting to him, he buried his face in the sheet. “Please,” he murmured, and pressed his hips back against Merle then.

 “That so bad?” he purred, leaning down to nip at the Governor’s ear, before he decided he was done wasting any more time. He pushed in in one fluid motion, barely even giving him any time to adjust before he was fucking into him in an easy pace.

 He could see that the Governor was tensing, trying to get used to the quick, hard pace, but he couldn't find it in him to sympathise. They'd gone from beating each other up to a dirty, rushed fuck, with only minimal prep. He didn't care about all that much except chasing his own pleasure, so he took it, rolling into him at a rough pace that suited him, and bringing his hand down against one of his cheeks with a low groan. "Ya like that, huh, slut? Bet ya do. Bet ya bend over like this for all the boys. Ain’t the first time you’ve done this, is it, huh?”

 The Governor didn’t talk back, just taking it like a champ, and it only made Merle feel more and more cocky back there, until he watched the Governor’s hands claw desperately at the sheets, clearly more into it than he was letting on. "That's it," Merle breathed as he watched him. "That's it. Ya wanna push back on daddy's cock? Show him how much ya like it? Huh?" he asked, giving his ass another sharp slap before he looked, watching his own cock disappear in and out of him. He slowed down for a moment, just to give a few lazy rolls of his hips. "C'mon. I know ya want it."

 When his pace slowed, the Governor finally moved to press back, until his ass was flush with Merle’s hips, and he let out a loud moan that made Merle grin. "Ohoho, that's it. That's a good boy," he teased, his hand moving to the Governor's hip then, holding down hard enough to bruise as he used his grip to rock him back against his cock, making the Governor do all of the work. "Goddamn. You're a friggin' sight," he smirked, licking his lips. "Wish I could give ya matchin' bruises, but y'know.”

 “God, do you ever shut up?” The Governor bit out, even as he licked his lips, face pressed into the sheet. Rocking back against Merle instead of being pounded into made him feel like he still had some semblance of control. And for a while, Merle let it happen, before he inevitably got bored.

 Pressing him down against the sheets until his entire body was flat against them, he moved to start jackhammering into him again with a low groan, his hand moving into his hair to tug at it roughly. "Who'd've known you were such a little bitch, huh? So fuckin' desperate for it. Love daddy's cock, don't ya, huh?" he hummed, and then tugged his hair again. "I said don'tcha?"

 The Governor gasped in surprise then, the roughness of it all teasing a whine from his throat as he clawed at the sheets even harder, the freshly split knuckles of his right hand ripping back open and starting to bleed. When Merle pulled his head up by his hair, he opened his glazed eyes, swallowing thickly. "Yes," he moaned weakly. Merle couldn't even stop the little laugh he let out then as he pressed the Governor's face back down into the bed, letting go of him, before he leaned back to fuck him properly again, slapping at his ass.

 "That's it. So good for me," he smirked, licking his lips again. "Dirty little bitch. Gonna get me off real soon," he hummed, movements becoming a little more erratic.

 "If you come inside of me I'll cut your other damn hand off," the Governor hissed.

 Merle laughed then, shaking his head. "Oh, no, no, no. Wasn't gonna. That'd be too easy," he hummed, biting his lip as he rocked into him a few more times, before his hips started to stutter, and he groaned lowly. Pulling out, he stroked himself then, before he came over the Governor's back, hips bucking as he groaned lowly, fucking into his own fist. As he finished, he tapped his cock against his ass cheek with a hum, wiping himself off properly, and then rolled off him to lie on his back beside him. "Have fun cleanin' that up cause I ain't gonna fuckin' do it," he laughed.

 The Governor growled then, leaping up as soon as Merle rolled off him, and grabbing his gun from the drawer again, pointed it directly at Merle’s head. “You’re gonna suck me until I’m done for that.”

 “Eh. M’lazy,” Merle said, cushioning his hand and bayonet behind his head. “Can’t be bothered.”

 The Governor pointed the gun at his softening cock.

 Raising his hand and bayonet in surrender, he smirked. “Alright, easy. Even though, y'know… ya do that, and we definitely can't do this again," he smirked, moving to get up again then, and pressing the Governor back into his sheets, not even caring about the come he smeared on them in the process. Wouldn't be his problem. Not like he was staying. Positioning himself back between his legs, he moved to take him back into his mouth without complaint, and then slipped two fingers back into him just because he could.

 Groaning, the Governor carefully thrust up into Merle's mouth. Considering how close he had been, it didn't take long until he came, quickly reaching for the back of Merle's head to keep him in place. "Yeah, that's right," he breathed, raising his gun to point it back at Merle's face. "Now you swallow.” Merle gagged a little at the taste, but he couldn’t pull away if he wanted to. He could pretend to swallow, and spit the second he got away, but he wouldn't put it past the Governor to shoot him, even in his post coital haze. So instead, Merle did what he was best at doing, and followed orders.

 Swallowing it down, he grunted, and then tugged to pull away with a loud "Eugh," shuddering a little as he rolled his shoulders back. "You got a drink or something around here? You taste like shit."

 "Not for you,” he shrugged, clicking the safety back on his gun and setting it back on the nightstand.

 "Dick," he grumbled, wiping his mouth then as he hacked up a load of spit, and then spat that out onto the Governor's carpet instead. "That's a bit better," he grunted, moving to sit at the edge of the bed, rolling his scarred shoulders back before he stood and moved to collect his jeans, pulling them back on. "Anything else ya need, boss? Tucking in? Night time story?"

 "Just get out of here," the Governor sighed, rolling his eyes and then examined the little cuts on the back of his hand instead of giving Merle any more attention.

 "Yeah, I'm workin' on it," Merle hummed as he buttoned up his pants, and then reached for his wife beater, which was currently covered in his own blood. He put it back on anyway, and then ran a hand through his thinning hair. "I'll catch ya next time ya need some good dick, huh?" he winked, and then moved to leave the Governor's quarters, before quickly doubling back. "Fuckin' forgot my knife," he grunted, slipping it back onto his bayonet with a huff.

 He ignored the Governor’s laugh as he left the room properly then.

 He wasn’t a queer.

 It was just two guys letting off a little steam.

 At least that’s what Merle told himself when he fucked his own fist to the memory of the whole ordeal the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was originally an RP with my darling friend Paul, and it took me like four straight hours to type this garbage up because we really went to town on the porn guys.  
> 2\. Hit me up on tumblr [here](http://peachkeeping.tumblr.com/), or twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Dev_Riot).  
> 3\. Hit Paul up on tumblr [here](http://geister-seife.tumblr.com/).  
> 4\. Honestly I had no intention of shipping these two, and still don't in a romantic sense but boy they both got some issues that could be worked out here.  
> 5\. Notice we never call the Governor 'Philip' because we'd piss ourselves laughing if we did. Poor guy.


End file.
